narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Reunion with Mitsuki
Synopsis Kokuyō introduces himself to Boruto, Sarada, and Shikadai, who notice he defeated several shinobi. Despite the danger he poses, the genin want to defeat him to get to Mitsuki. Kokuyō and his Akuta attack, surprising the genin with their speed. Boruto uses shadow clones to distract Kokuyō from Shikadai's jutsu, but he dodges it regardless. He uses his tonfa as a ranged weapon to finish off Boruto's remaining clone. Sarada blocks the Akuta's attack on her, and Kokuyō claims his powers don't come from jutsu, which he can't use, but from pure strength. Boruto manages to dodge Kokuyō's attack, and uses Wind Release to throw him in the air, Sarada throwing the Akuta at him. Kokuyō knocks the Akuta aside, which Shikadai pins down upon landing, allowing Boruto to destroy it with a Rasengan. Kokuyō attacks Sarada faster than she can react with her Sharingan, and uses his tonfa to cause a rockslide. Before Kokuyō can attack Sarada again, Chōchō arrives and lands a hit on him, then tosses a large rock on top on him. Joined by Inojin, they explain they turned back when they found defeated Konoha shinobi. Shikadai tells Boruto and Sarada to go on ahead, while he, Chōchō, and Inojin deal with Kokuyō. Sekiei notices Kokuyō is taking time to catch up, and simply states he's strong when Mitsuki asks if he trusts Kokuyō. A couple Akuta manifest from the ground and update Sekiei on the situation. Sekiei doesn't allow Mitsuki to stay with him, and has the Akuta guard him, while he goes to deal with Boruto and Sarada. The two narrowly avoid an explosive butterfly from Sekiei, who asks them how they got past Kokuyō. Sarada notices he kneads chakra into the clay to make it explode, and Sekiei explains that Explosive Clay was the jutsu implanted on him. Boruto summons Garaga, much to Sekiei's excitement. Garaga doesn't attack, instead throwing Boruto off of him, refusing to help him. Kokuyō exhausts Chōchō, so Shikadai gives Inojin an opening to try sealing him. The genin retreat while Kokuyō breaks through the seal, and when considering they're weak, but wise, wonders if that is a human strength. Garaga laughs at Boruto as he struggles against Sekiei. When Boruto tells Sekiei he and Mitsuki are friends, he asks Boruto if that's something Boruto decided arbitrarily, Boruto confirms this, but decides that it is one more reason to reach Mitsuki, to really get to know him. Garaga tells Boruto that if he agrees to become his underling, he might help, but Boruto arrogantly blows him off. Sekiei attacks Boruto, but Garaga protects him. Angered that Boruto told him to leave, Garaga rampages and attacks Sekiei, who suddenly feels ill. Boruto uses the opportunity to strike, but his attack is blocked by Mitsuki. Mitsuki checks on Sekiei, and reiterates to Boruto and Sarada his decision to go with the Iwagakure shinobi. Boruto offers Mitsuki his forehead protector back, but Mitsuki attacks him. Garaga scoffs at Boruto. Kokuyō, having seen everything, declares Mitsuki to be trustworthy. Deciding that Boruto isn't worth killing in his current state, he and Mitsuki leave with Sekiei. Boruto calls out to Mitsuki, but passes out. Credits